Zuul Wikia
Welcome to the Zuul Wikia Everything you could possibly want to know about the Dungeons and Dragons Campaign of Zuul. If you want to check out the Merry Christmas! page just click there! About Zuul is a 4th edition Dungeons & Dragons campaign. The republic of Raz is made up of an archipelago of seven large islands and a half dozen small ones that only hold a small community on each, some of which are used by the spartans. The spartans are a nomadic group of cyclops who live at sea. They have tamed sharks as small as hammerheads and as mighty as megladons to pull their mighty ships and help them in their raids on trade ships. Some make their way in land and make camps but for the most part they are a violent group. Similar to other cyclops who live across the archipelago. For a hundred years however the common people enjoyed a repreave from the spartan raids, as a great scientist and often believed son of Hephestus named Victor Franklyn made trains that ran on energy generated from the chariot of Helios. The people built tracks high above the water so ships can sail under, connecting all the islands. Little did the people know that Victor did not die when he was believed to have. He took up residence in a small town on the island of Zuul which had been over run by a vampire lord Griefstrike. Victor had plans for the trains, all he had to do was build up his army and strengthen the forces to battle the olympians and the simpletons as he saw them. All to save his true father, Prometheus. Victor had achieved his fathers skill of making men from clay, and as a master engineer he was able to make his own constructs to be self automated, also copying himself so that he could be on all the primary islands at once. A small group, lead by a daughter of Demeter, a daughter of Zeus and a daughter of Hades found out this plot and started destroying factories and destroying temples with a group of adventurers. Their work was not quite enough as Victor sped up his plan, using the train lines as a gigantic summoning circle which tore open a rift into the titan prison, releasing Oceanus and his own demonic minions, the deep ones with him. Meanwhile the forces Victor had managed to prepare began combat across the land. The heroes and adventurers rode a Pegasus chariot into the breach, after Victor, and in there killed him. In so doing broke the source keeping the portal open and the republic was saved. What happened to the heroes, no one knows. Some say the green haired druid of Demeter was seen walking Zuul once more, others report their liberated army of lizards was disappeared in the night lead by a man of burning hair and a giant of a women bearing the symbol of hades. All that is known is the republic is in their debt. The emperor was killed in the titanic fight, leaving only the council representatives to take command. On the Olympian side of things, both Helios and Selene died keeping the titan back. Since the event, the council has dismantled the trains and they have receded back to using ships as primary method of transport between islands. Of fear of another circle being made with their use. Their mechanical remains can be found in scrap heaps across the island and the rails are next to major roads. Three years have past since then… Our Adventurers Original Party The B Team Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse